


Hallowed Ground - Sidebars

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kanima Venom, Kanimas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Character thoughts, side scenes that don't fit into the main story, flash-backs - maybe even some sexy stuff!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Swishing its tail angrily, it watched from the sidelines. Always from the sidelines.

There was such loneliness inside. 

But then.

“Well, I wondered if what I was researching was correct. Did you know that you are classed as an abomination? I don’t think of you that way – I think that you are merely in need of some direction. I wonder – what are your issues? What is it within that brain that leads you the way it does? Are you looking for someone to lead you, perhaps? Come closer – I won’t hurt you.”

It moved cautiously, unsure of this human that wasn’t screaming and running away. This human did not fit the mould in its head that said it needed to be destroyed. But there was something about it – 

“Would you lead me to the person that is next on that internal list of yours? Would you show me who you feel is deserving of vengeance?” 

Now that it understood. 

Leading the way was difficult – humans transported themselves differently, but they finally found themselves at a motel. And there HE was. Settling into one of the rooms – spreading files out on the bed, talking into his phone. He had only arrived today but had already spread some chaos. 

The urge for vengeance was so strong.

“Ah, I see. Well, that gives me more of an idea of who you are beneath that – skin. Go ahead – I will wait here. Make it clean, if you can.”

Permission granted, leadership accepted, it raced to the room. The door presented no real barrier, the shock on the human’s face almost satisfying.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck?” It didn’t like the things that pinged off its shell but wasn’t going to stop. It lashed out with its tail, striking at the vulnerable neck revealed by the t-shirt the human was wearing. Satisfying to see it land on the ground, unable to move, barely able to speak. 

It moved forward, intending to finish things – to get _justice_ – but that voice spoke from just outside the room.

“I’ve seen enough. Not now. Come – at once.” No matter how much vengeance was desired, it couldn’t resist that tone. That voice belonged to – Master. With a growl, it took a casual swipe at the vulnerable belly of its victim, not eviscerating – just letting it know what _could_ have happened.

Then it went to it’s new Master – no longer alone.

* * *


	2. Creeping Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that Victoria is back has Derek feeling a little confused and worried...
> 
> * * *

Victoria was back. 

Derek let that sink in, turning it around in his head. Chris and he hadn’t spent a lot of time talking about previous relationships: Derek hadn’t had any and asking Chris to talk about his wife seemed irrelevant – he was committed to Derek. But now – 

What if Victoria being back made Chris doubt his relationship with Derek? What if he decided he wanted to return to when things were easier? Derek wasn’t a fool. He knew that people talked about them behind their back. The age difference, the fact that Chris had been married and had a daughter that was close to Derek’s age, the fact that the Hales were strange and distant and not really part of the community that ironically they tried so hard to protect. 

And that was nothing on what the Hunter community had to say about an Argent being involved with a werewolf. Contracts had been lost; alleged friends had snubbed him – Chris had not had it easy since he and Derek had become involved. 

And now this.

It would be so much easier if he just went back to Victoria. Agreed to whatever she wanted and he would get back his happy little family: wife and daughter back under his roof once again.

Derek knew he wasn’t an easy person to get to know. He had been brought up with bone-deep instructions to keep an integral part of himself secret, to not mix with the humans, to keep himself apart. And his time with Laura had solidified that. 

There were times when he couldn’t tell Chris what he was feeling, couldn’t explain himself. And Stiles had joked often enough about Derek’s resting bitch face. Why would Chris want to be with him, why would Chris want to _commit_ to him when he was so much hard work?

The conversation went on around him as he tried to muddle his way through his thoughts. 

Maybe he should go? Just – get into the Camaro and drive away? Peter had done it for Stiles – could Derek do any less for Chris? He would need his Alpha’s permission, and would have to find somewhere to stay – perhaps with another pack for a while? Leaving Chris, his pack, would be like ripping off one of his arms, but if it was for the good of everyone, surely he could manage this? 

It wasn’t as if he was needed here. He helped the Sheriff out sometimes with cases that might have a supernatural aspect to them, but he was getting adept at figuring that out for himself and he could always speak to Stiles. Peter was doing fine as an Alpha – had bonded well with the Nemeton, and with Stiles by his side, what use was his nephew to him? What if the place that Derek thought he had had didn’t exist? What if he was actually alone within the pack and if he walked away, he wouldn’t be missed?

They had been talking about building the pack – Stiles had mentioned a couple of people he had known from school who might fit. With Derek gone, that would be easier to achieve. 

And of course, there was Scott. If they could sort out this whole kanima mess, he _could_ join the pack. If he would just accept Peter’s authority, he would make a good beta. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek could see that Chris was deep in thought. What if he was thinking the same thing? What if he was trying to find a way to let Derek down gently? What if – 

Chris turned to look at him and the world fell away. Chris seemed to be looking into his soul, searching out every part of him that was scared, was doubtful, was lacking in trust that this thing that grounded him, would remain in his life. 

The creeping dread began to dissipate.

Chris took his hand, enfolding it within his own, holding it tight. Wrapping himself around Derek in the only way he could whilst they were surrounded by other people. Chris shifted his hand slightly, one finger tracing letters on Derek’s palm. Derek knew he wasn’t going anywhere – and neither was Chris.

* * *


	3. Suffocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is worried that Derek is pulling away..
> 
> * * *

Victoria was back. 

It was a lot to take in, especially when taken in context with the kanima. How had she fallen so far? Chris sat in silence, letting the conversation flow around him. His thoughts about Rafe McCall were less than charitable, but he knew that in the not so distant past, he himself had not been a good man. 

A sidelong glance at Derek showed that the other man was deep in thought. What was he thinking? Was he wondering just how much more damage the Argent family could cause? Was he rethinking his commitment to Chris?

The last year had passed so quickly and Chris found himself thinking, what if Derek was changing his mind? He was a beautiful young man and sometimes Chris worried that he would realise that he had committed himself to Chris too soon. What if he wanted to explore with other people? Everything within Chris rebelled at the mere thought – Derek was _his_ and he did not share. 

But did he have the right to hold the younger man back? Especially with everything that was going on? He could not remember a time when he had been so happy. His marriage to Victoria had been arranged between their families, a hunter wedding of convenience, more of an alliance than a marriage. Once Allison had been born, Victoria and he had lived separate lives – he had buried himself in his work, in being a hunter. Sometimes looking back, he felt like he had been buried alive. It had been suffocating trying to be the son that Gerard had wanted, the husband that Victoria needed the world to see. 

He felt none of that with Derek. With Derek, the sense of freedom was intoxicating – he could explore every side of himself, could let himself just be who he was. Sometimes they spent entire evenings in silence, just being with each other. Who other than Derek seemed to understand that Chris did not need a plethora of words – actions and deeds said far more. Chris didn’t want to lose that – he couldn’t lose that.

If Victoria was responsible for the kanima, then he would take her down himself. And, he would do everything he could to help the young McCall recover himself. But ultimately, Chris would do what he needed to do to protect his Pack, and more importantly, his relationship with Derek. 

He could not help himself from giving Derek another sidelong glance and he found that he was staring into Derek’s eyes, searching for the reassurance that he was not in this alone, that Derek wasn’t pulling away from him. From the chaos and hell that his former family continued to bring down on the Hales. 

He grabbed Derek’s hand, pleased when there was no resistance to his touch. He could not have borne that. The younger man held on tight and Chris realised that he wasn’t alone in his fears and concerns. The feeling of suffocation he had not realised was encompassing him faded, and shifting his hand slightly, he traced letters into Derek’s palm. He needed him to know this – amid the madness around them, he needed Derek to know how Chris regarded him – would _always_ regard him.

M.I.N.E.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I getting sappy in my old age? I just liked the thought of the two of them, sat side by side, both afraid of the same thing and reaching for each other. 
> 
> Fuck it, I'll try to write something dirty to make up for this!
> 
> * * *


	4. Calling

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It didn’t smell right. It didn’t smell of home, of safety, of Pack. There were hints of it – a member of the Pack had been there recently – she could scent their presence next to her. The air was filled with the scent of flowers from the Preserve. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She was so tired. But she had also had enough of being alone. Drowning, twisting, fighting – she was tired of doing this alone. And – there was a need. It wasn’t the heavy, overbearing need for an alpha – fortunately, that pressure was gone. But a need for – Pack. And there was a – calling.

Beepbeep. Beep.

She could remain here – there was nothing that said that she was needed. But what if – what if she could have a real Pack again, a family? What if – instead of hiding, she came back from this deep, dark place and could have that again?

Beepbeepbeep. Beepbeepbeep. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep.

Tangled wires, bright white room, crisp sheets. 

That calling was there again. It felt more urgent. She could make a difference – she could be _the_ difference. She had been taught from an early age that the wolf fought together as a pack. 

She awoke.

* * *


End file.
